The Price
by Anemone Frost
Summary: (AU, Pre-Quest, M/P Slash) Paladin and Eglantine want marry their son, Pippin, off but want to do it for a profit, and they don’t care if it’s a lad or lass, narrowing it down to Merry Brandybuck and Marroc Smallburrows. Conflict will ensue.
1. Ch 1: Let the Bidding Begin

Title: The Price

Author: Anemone Frost

Email: Weepingwillow987@aol.com

Pairing: P/OC; P/M

Rating: PG-13

Summary: (AU Fic, Pre-Quest) 1/? Paladin and Eglantine want marry their son off but want to do it for a profit. Pippin's parents begin to choose the best suitors for their son, and they don't care if it's a lad or lass, narrowing it down to Merry Brandybuck and Marroc Smallburrows. Pippin wants Merry, but Merry doesn't 'seem' to want Pippin. Pippin aims to make Merry jealous, but his plan backfires. Marroc will do just about anything to get what he wants, and he's intent on making Pippin his.

Feedback: Yes, please, but keep it constructive.

Warnings: None for this chapter.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien.

A/N: This is a PG-13 version of The Price. Sorry, no sex scenes like the one on my LJ. You'll have to search my LiveJournal if you want M/P smut. If you're not in to slash, then hit the back button NOW. Flames are useless and will only be laughed at. Oh, and they only inspire me to continue fics, so don't waste time writing them.

Pippin sighed as he gazed out the window, watching the spring scenery. He longed to be outside, but his parents were forcing him to stay indoors. After all, there were suitors to entertain. It made him sick, knowing that his parents were practically bidding him off to the richest lass or lad. A shudder slid down his spine at the thought. There was only one male he wanted to be with. Merry. 

The hobbit was considerably rich and would be an ideal suitor in his parent's eyes. Hopefully, he would arrive soon and save him from this madness. That's what he loved most about Merry. He would always sweet talk his parents into some excuse that required Pippin to leave the hobbit hole. Those days or evenings were the most enjoyable moments of his life, but it had been nearly two months since he last saw Merry, only receiving letters of his whereabouts and activities. He promised to return on Pippin's eighteenth birthday. 

Unfortunately, it wouldn't be a very festive party for Pippin, considering this was the time his parents decided to 'auction' him off. He didn't understand why his parents were doing this. They were already considered one of the wealthiest families in the Shire but his father, Paladin, was greedy. He always craved gold and had even sold off his dear sisters Pearl, Pimpernel, and Pervinca to other wealthy hobbits. He was nothing more than an object to his father. Now, for more then three hours, he had been passed around from lass to lad from lad to lass, allowing each one to inspect him like a piece of meat.

"Pippin, darling, you are needed out here!" came Eglantine's voice, Pippin's mother.

"Coming Ma!" Pippin yelled back.

She came bursting through the door anyway, vibrant and smiling down at her son. "Darling, you know your father will be upset if you do not hurry. I do not want a scene between you two. It would be most embarrassing. We are trying to impress a young lad out there."

"Lad?" Pippin echoed, turning pale. "What of the others?"

"Your father has them occupied in one of the spare rooms," Eglantine answered. "There is one called Marroc Smallburrows that carries the most money. He is a rather good choice and waiting for you in the parlor." Her smile grew. "It should also interest you that Merry is also waiting. Your dear cousin is eager to see how you've grown." She lowered her ear to his, whispering. "Impress him, for he is rich too. I assume you would want him over Marroc. Don't try to deny it. I've watched you two grow since childhood, and you've always had a close bond with him. Believe it or not, I do want you to be happy and I know that Merry would treat you with kindness. I hear rumors that Marroc only wants you for your beauty, and— something to deflower."

Pippin blushed furiously. "Ma, please— "

"I'm only stating the truth," Eglantine shrugged. "Now get back out there before your father decides to punish you."

Bile rose into his throat. He hated this life. He hated being an object. He was shoved into the parlor, spotting two hobbits each sitting on a stool. One was his father, and the other was relatively handsome, plump, yet not fat. His hair was strawberry blonde, and his eyes shimmered a bright blue. The blazing orb's almost reminded him of his cousin Frodo. The hobbit stood from his seat, and strolled to Pippin's form, slowly circling around the trembling hobbit, obviously gazing over the 'prize'.

"My, you do have a beautiful son, Paladin," Marroc chuckled darkly. "I never thought he would blossom into such a pretty flower."

"Good looks run in the family," Paladin proudly stated.

"Hello, dearest Pippin," came another voice.

Pippin spun around, smiling widely as his cousin Merry emerged from the darkness in the corner. Without thinking he ran to Merry, embracing him tightly despite the disgruntled growl from his father.

"Merry! You came!" Pippin cried.

"Yes, and how you have grown," Merry chuckled, hugging him back. "I wish I hadn't disappeared for so long, but father needed a hand with the business and farm. I missed you, Pippin."

"Ahem, that is enough of that ridiculous display Pippin!" Paladin snarled. "Get back over here and treat our guest with a little more respect. If you don't obey you'll regret it later."

Pippin reluctantly moved away from Merry, and centered himself in the parlor.

"No harm done," Marroc snickered. "Besides, Paladin, for your sake you better not bruise this beauty. It'll tarnish the sale." Paladin gave a weak laugh and rubbed at his neck. "There is something I need to know before deciding to purchase this delightful creature— is he a virgin?"

A blush crept over Pippin's cheeks. Merry tensed at the statement, left in complete shock, and he turned red himself.

"Yes, of course," Paladin laughed. "He's a virtuous boy. I see to that. He'll be a nice toy on the wedding night, if you get my drift."

Laughter erupted amongst the two, but Merry was left boiling. He knew fully well what was taking place; he had known Pippin's purpose since birth. He was grateful his parents never did the same thing to him.

"I do not think it is appropriate to discuss such things," Merry growled.

"Ah, so you are jealous," Paladin laughed. "If you give me a reasonable offer, I shall allow you to purchase my son. I know you must want him. How could you not?"

"I will do no such thing," Merry shot back.

Sweat slid down on Pippin's brow, and he felt dizzy. Merry didn't want him. Merry didn't want him. It repeated over and over in his mind.

"I will not pay for Pippin like some sort of property," Merry snorted. "It's disgusting! How can you do that him?! How could you do that to your daughters?!"

"There's a profit to be had," Paladin answered. "It's all they're good for."

Hope flashed in Pippin's mind. Perhaps Merry did want him after all. He just didn't want to pay for him. Pippin knew he had to convince Merry to somehow go through with it. He didn't want to end up with the other hobbit. He could see lust and cruelty flashing in those bright eyes.

Marroc coughed, and drew back Paladin's attention. "I want to fully inspect him first before making any decisions."

"You may strip him if you like," Paladin answered. "See for yourself. There is nothing wrong with him." He glowered in Merry's direction. "I suggest you leave the room, unless you promise not to make a spectacle. You knew this day would come for Pippin— so deal with it."

"I'm not going anywhere!" Merry spat.

"Suit yourself," Marroc snickered, stalking over to Pippin.

The younger hobbit looked at him with wide eyes. The male was a great deal taller, and appeared quite muscular for a hobbit. Marroc's hands worked on the fastens of Pippin's waistcoat, exposing his pale chest. Pippin felt heat rise to his cheeks. He couldn't allow the hobbit to undress him in front of Merry. He had to do something distracting that would get Merry riled up to the point where he would certainly pay for him.

Pippin raised to the tips of his feet and planted a kiss on Marroc's lips. The older hobbit was taken back in surprise, but quickly responded with ferocity. Pippin nearly gagged as the older hobbit's tongue invaded his mouth. A hand traveled down and squeezed his rump while the other trailed along his cleft. It was humiliating, but he could tell that it was upsetting Merry from the startled gasp he gave off. Pippin didn't want to do it, but he had to get Merry's attention somehow.

Marroc chuckled as he drew away, still groping at Pippin's rear. "You know, Paladin, I've had a sudden change of heart. I don't need to inspect him right now. He seems like a fine prize."

Paladin beamed, grinning from ear to ear. "Splendid! I'll just have you sign a contract and pay half the money up front, and then you can choose when to begin. Eglantine! Go to the library and retrieve the contract!"

"I believe it will be sometime soon," Marroc chuckled. He eyed Merry. "I want this pretty creature before someone else decides to try to snatch him away."

Paladin and Marroc exited the parlor, leaving Merry alone with Pippin. The younger hobbit stared at the floor, suddenly ashamed of his actions. The glare he received from Merry didn't help matters.

"Why did you do that?" Merry asked, his voice wavering in anger.

"What did you expect me to do?" Pippin sighed. "I didn't want him to strip me, so I tried to distract him the only way I knew how." He gazed up, eyes starting to water. "It's not like I want him Merry. There's someone else that I would prefer."

Merry snorted. "A shame then. I think I will be staying at the local inn, The Red Dragon, instead of here."

"Oh, Merry, don't go!" Pippin cried.

"I'll be back, Pippin," Merry replied, heading quickly to the door. "I just need time to settle in."

Pippin could tell that his cousin was hurt. His eyes were turning puffy, and gleamed from the rising tears. Sadness crept over Pippin's mind. Maybe Merry didn't think he was worth all that money. He hung his head, turning away as his cousin rode off on the trail. There would be another chance to talk. Now, he had to deal with Marroc.

To be continued.


	2. Ch 2: Marroc's Intentions

Title: The Price

Author: Anemone Frost

Email: Weepingwillow987@aol.com

Pairing: P/OC; P/M

Rating: PG-13

Summary: 2/? Pippin is almost forced into spending the weekend at Marroc's, until Merry interferes. The tension starts to grow between the two hobbits.

Feedback: Yes, please.

Warnings: Near rape, language, and violence.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien.

  


"Pippin, go and wait outside!" Paladin called. "Marroc will be accompanying you to his house."

  
The hobbit shivered and stepped outside into the warm air. He despised the idea of being alone with Marroc but there was nothing else he could do. If he refused his father would give him a sound beating, which wasn't unusual for Pippin. The most contact he had with his father was with the back of the other hobbit's hand. He jerked in fright as a hard hand clasped his shoulder.

"Well, it's time to be off," Marroc chirped. "I'm certain that you'll find my home most admirable. You'll be happy there for the entire weekend."

  
"What?" Pippin choked. "I thought I was just going to spend the day with you."

"No, darling, you'll be spending far more time with me than that," Marroc chuckled.

Pippin grimaced at the idea. Being alone with him for several hours was one thing, but staying for two days? It made him uncomfortable, and he tensed as he was led to the pony. There was no telling what Marroc would do to him in that amount of time. Pippin gasped as Marroc lifted him off his feet and swung him up onto the steed. Marroc quickly mounted behind him, pulling Pippin snugly against his chest. The hobbit placed a light kiss on Pippin's neck, making the younger hobbit cringe.

"Don't be shy, my jewel," Marroc snickered, lowering his hand to caress Pippin's thigh.

"Please, don't touch me like that," Pippin whimpered, pushing the hand away.

"Come now, why the sudden change?" Marroc asked. "Once inside you kissed me— ah, I see. You were attempting to make that other hobbit jealous. Sly creature." He let out a low laugh. "You might as well give up. You're going to be mine, not his."

  
Pippin choked back a sob.

Marroc leaned closer, sniffing at Pippin's curls. "You smell of lavender."

  
Pippin bit on his bottom lip, becoming stiff in the saddle.

"Maybe we could stop a bit later," Marroc murmured. "My dwelling is far off, and we could use some quiet personal time together. I know the perfect little grove ahead. It's very lovely and secluded."

  
Tears began to brim in Pippin's eyes, but he fought them back, despite his petrified state. He wished Merry was around to protect him.

Time passed, and Marroc drew the pony over to the side. He dismounted, tied the reins to a tree, and urged Pippin off, lowering the hobbit to the ground by gripping his hips. Pippin trembled as he was suddenly swooped up and carried into the wooded area. Sweat was starting to trickle down his brow, and his heart was pounding furiously, causing his head to throb in agony. He wanted to squirm, to scream, to run away, but there was no one around that would help him. He was trapped.

Marroc laid him on the grass, and smirked. "I never got the chance to inspect you fully. Take your clothes off."

  
"What?" Pippin whimpered.

"You heard me," Marroc replied. "Now, take your clothes off."

  
Pippin was hesitant. If he complied, then he knew Marroc would take him then and there. The hobbit's eyes were glazed over with lust, and the bulge in his pants was eminent. If he didn't comply, Marroc would probably just take him against his will. The thought of being raped made his bottom ache and caused nausea to swim in his gut.

"Please, I don't want— " Pippin began.

The hobbit was cut off as Marroc flung himself upon him, crushing Pippin under his massive weight. A bruising kiss was forced on his tender lips, making him groan in pain at the abusive force.

"You're such a lovely creature," Marroc groaned. "I simply can't wait another moment. I must have you now."

  
Pippin clenched his eyes shut as the older hobbit tugged at his trousers. Then, the weight was off him, and a sharp cry echoed in the woods. Pippin's eyes shot back open, and he sat up, gasping in surprise. Marroc was a few inches from him, rubbing at his bruised jaw, gazing up at his attacker, Merry. The hobbit's fist was clenched, and his breathing was ragged.

"If I ever catch you touching my cousin in such a manner again I swear that I will kill you!" Merry spat venomously. 

"You have no right to be giving me threats!" Marroc shot back. "I paid for him! I can do what I want!"

  
Merry reached for his belt and flung a pouch at Marroc's feet. "There! Here's reimbursement! Now be off!"

  
"How would you know the amount I paid?" Marroc inquired.

"I heard it all through the library," Merry snarled. "I never left the area, I just made it look that way so I could trail after you, and it seems I did right to do so. Tell me, did that contract give you the right to molest him?"

  
Marroc's face flushed. "Paladin does not care what happens to his son as long as he is paid! You had no right to interfere!"

  
"I had every right!" Merry growled. "Get out of here before I take my dagger to your gut!"

  
Merry spun around, facing Pippin. The younger hobbit tried to voice a warning but Marroc had lightening speed. He grasped Merry by the hair, slamming his head into a nearby tree before he was violently whipped back around. Wrapping his hands around Merry's neck, Marroc began to squeeze, causing the other hobbit to gasp for air. Merry fought against the other hobbit but he seemed far too strong to pry off. Pippin sprang to his feet, yanking desperately on Marroc's arms. 

"Please, do not hurt him!" Pippin begged.

Marroc tilted his head, gazing over Pippin intently. A smile grew and he released Merry, allowing the hobbit to crumble to the ground while panting for air.

"Anything for you, my jewel," Marroc beamed. He glared back down at Merry, his face contorted in rage. "If you ever do something like that again, then I will kill you, and I will do it slowly. I don't like you much, Meriadoc Brandybuck. Then again, I don't like anyone that tries to steal my possessions." He stalked off, crouching to pick up the pouch of coins. "I will grant you time with Pippin, though I'm sure his father will throw a fit over it. Enjoy it. I can guarantee that this will be the last day you two will spend time together."

  
"Not if I have anything to do about it," Merry snarled. 

"So, you do want him for yourself?" Marroc inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Merry looked away, unable to answer.

"You fight so hard for him, yet you won't even try to buy him," Marroc laughed.

Merry glowered. "Pippin is not a toy."

  
"On the contrary, dear hobbit," Marroc snickered, "he is nothing more than a toy to be used until he's worn out or damaged, and then tossed aside in the trash. When I grow weary of him, I can sell him to whoever. Perhaps you could come by then, and make an offer, though I doubt you would take him. I can tell, you only want him for the same reason I do."

  
"That's not true!" Merry snapped.

"Hm, you're not a very good liar," Marroc sighed, winking at Pippin. "Go ahead, and take him home. I'll be back later tonight for him, though I must warn you Merry— I won't be coming alone. I suggest you control yourself or I can have you subdued by my companions." He turned to leave but stopped. "You know, I am a generous hobbit, and you do seem to have some wealth. I could give you a shot at fucking him, for the right price. Of course, it will be I that claims his innocence— "

  
Merry bolted from the ground, cursing, raising up his fist to ram into Marroc's face. The other hobbit ducked as Merry swung at him, and shot his fist upwards, coming into contact with Merry's nose. A loud pop echoed in the air, and blood began to dribble from Merry's nostrils. The hobbit fell roughly to the ground, clutching at his throbbing, bleeding nose.

"You're really not much of a fighter," Marroc chuckled darkly. He crouched next to Pippin and kissed him softly. "I will see you tonight, my jewel."

Pippin felt flustered, dizzy, and he all wanted to do was return home alongside Merry.

To be continued.


	3. Ch 3: A Broken Deal is Made

Title: The Price

Author: Anemone Frost

Email: Weepingwillow987@aol.com

Pairing: P/OC; P/M

Rating: PG-13

Summary: 3/? Merry and Pippin have a discussion while traveling back to the younger hobbit's home. Paladin is not thrilled when his son returns.

Feedback: Yes, please.

Warnings: Violence and Slash! I know some people out there need to be warned more than once.

Archive: Ask first.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien.

  
  
Merry groaned in pain as Pippin eased his trembling form up. The younger hobbit reached into his pocket, pulling out a handkerchief, pressing it against Merry's seeping nose. Merry grunted at the contact and replaced Pippin's hand with his own over the cloth. Averting his gaze, Pippin began to head back to the trail with Merry slowly lugging after him.

"Thank you, for stopping him," Pippin murmured.

"Well, it's obvious I didn't do a very good job of it," Merry sighed in disgust.

"Don't say that Merry," Pippin whimpered, surprised by his cousin's comment. "You kept him from— harming me. I'm in your debt."

"No, you're not," Merry replied.

Merry felt a blush creep across his face. He remembered crouching in the brush, watching as Marroc lowered Pippin in the grove. He had sat there, and watched as the hobbit demanded his cousin to remove his clothing; he had sat there, and heard Marroc threaten his cousin. Shame crept over Merry's mind. A part of him, at the time, enjoyed seeing Pippin writhe in terror of what was to come. He was still enraged over Pippin's previous actions, kissing Marroc right in front of him and Paladin. It had revolted him to the point that he felt like retching, but now he realized that it wasn't Pippin's fault. The younger hobbit was only doing what he thought was best. Merry regretted allowing Marroc to speak those harsh, vile words. Pippin hadn't deserved it. He wouldn't let it happen again. 

"Pippin, I'm sorry about what took place between us earlier today," Merry stated, moving closer to his cousin's side.

"There's nothing to apologize for," Pippin answered, his voice low and hollow. "It's obvious that you do not want me."

  
A startled cry came from Pippin, but it was quickly swallowed as Merry kissed him. Pippin moaned, wrapping his arm's around the older hobbit's neck, deepening the soft, gentle kiss. Merry pulled back, and gazed into Pippin's green orbs. Pippin licked his lips, tasting the coppery liquid that had smeared on.

"I do want you, more than anything," Merry murmured, "but I don't want to buy you like you're a piece of property. Pip, why do you put up with it? I never understood that. You can leave, can't you?"

  
Pippin looked away, eyes brimming with dampness. "Since I haven't come of age yet, I can't leave the house to go out on my own. That's why they're getting rid of me now, while I'm still under their control so they can earn a profit. Believe me, Merry, I have tried running away many times. I even ran to your home for protection but you turned me away." Merry cringed at the memory. "When I did that, Da tied me to a bed and beat me with a strap for three days. He told me if I ever pulled a stunt like that again, he'd— he'd— " 

"You don't have to say it," Merry soothed, stroking Pippin's back. "I was a foolish tween when you came knocking at my door that day. My father convinced me that you had to go back home for your own good. If I had known that was going to happen I would have never done it. Forgive me— "

  
"No, it was not your fault," Pippin interrupted. He choked as a sob rose in his throat. "I may as well face it. I'm only an object that will bring in a great deal of gold for my parents. I suppose it's all I'm good for."

  
"Don't say that!" Merry snarled, shaking his cousin's shoulders roughly. "You are a kind, beautiful hobbit! Not a lifeless object that's to be passed around for others amusement!" His gaze gentled, and he caressed Pippin's cheek. "I love you so much Pippin."

  
"Do you?" Pippin snorted, jerking out of his cousin's grip. "Are you sure it's love or is it just lust?"

  
Merry grasped Pippin's arm and gently pulled him back. "Pippin, I have loved you ever since we were children. You are the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with." He sighed in frustration, shaking his head. "I won't lie, though. For some time I have craved to make you my own."

  
"You sound just like Marroc," Pippin whispered.

Merry's face became wrung with anguish. "How can you compare me to him? I would never hurt you. I love you." He pulled Pippin into a crushing embrace. "I don't want to lose you to him because I know all the misery he would put you through. I can't allow that to happen. If you desire, I will make an offer to Paladin. I don't like the idea, but I can't let you fall into Marroc's filthy hands."

A wide smile grew on Pippin's face, and he rained kisses all over Merry's face, murmuring an apology when he touched the broken nose. "Do you mean it Merry?! Oh, I love you too! I'm sorry for the way I behaved! I should have never tried to make you jealous! It was wrong of me! I'm sorry! Oh, I love you!"

Merry chuckled, nipping at Pippin's trembling lips. "My wonderful Took, you did nothing wrong. You were frightened and were only trying to get my attention, which worked very well." Pippin giggled. "Come, let's return to your home so I can negotiate with your father. I want things to get settled before Marroc comes and creates trouble."

  
The two hobbits took off down the trail, heading back to the Took home. Soon, they were entering the hobbit hole, and they received twin stares of shock from Paladin and Eglantine.

"Merry, darling, your nose," Eglantine muttered. "Come here, and I can clean-"

She became silent as Paladin shot her an infuriated glance. He shot out of the chair, storming over to Pippin, who began to cower in terror.

"What are you doing here?!" Paladin roared. "I swear if you ran from Marroc I'll— "

  
Merry stepped in between the two, violently shoving Paladin to the floor. "He did no such thing. I was in a fight with Marroc, and he allowed me to take him home. I want Pippin."

  
Paladin snorted. "Why should I care?"

  
"You care for gold, don't you?" Merry asked, revolt echoing in his voice. "Whatever offer Marroc made you—I can do better."

  
Paladin's eyes widened, and he rubbed his chin, thinking intently. "He offered five hundred gold coins."

  
"Then I will pay you one thousand," Merry answered. "Do we have a deal?"

  
Paladin rose from the ground, and moved over to the desk, rummaging through the drawer. He pulled out a parchment, and handed it over to Merry.

"This a binding legal document," Paladin grumbled. "It gives you full ownership of Pippin. The brat is yours now."

  
"And the deal with Marroc?" Merry inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Consider it off," Paladin laughed. "You made the better deal." 

  
"Excellent," Merry smirked. He reached to his belt and pulled out a pouch. "Here's five hundred down payment. You'll get the rest later."

  
Paladin eagerly grabbed the pouch. Merry placed the document in Pippin's hand and whipped around, ramming his fist into Paladin's mouth. The hobbit grunted as his head was slammed back from the force of the violent hit, and he collapsed roughly to the ground. Eglantine gave high pitched shriek before rushing to her husband's side, cradling his limp form while she rubbed at the blood trickling from the side of his mouth.

"Well, looks like we're done here," Merry snickered. "Come Pip. I believe it is time for us to wed. Are you sure you want me for life?"

  
Pippin gave a warm smile. "There's no one else that I want, Merry. I want to be by your side until the end of our days. I love you so."

  
The two walked out hand in hand. Paladin rubbed at his face and sat back up, glaring in Merry's direction.

"Send a message to Marroc," Paladin snarled. "Tell him that Merry is taking 'his' prize back to Buckland and intends to marry him."

  
"But dear, you gave Pippin to— " Eglantine began.

"The document is a fake!" Paladin interrupted. "The real one is still in the library. Did you actually think I would hand Pippin over to that rotten Brandybuck?! I was just trying to cheat him out of some money! He doesn't own Pippin! I still do, and by the end of this day he will belong to Marroc Smallburrows!"

  
To be continued.


End file.
